totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalino
Kalino, labeled The Slacker, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. He is a member of the Molting Eagles. Biography Kalino’s motto is “Never do today what you can…” He hasn’t gotten around to finishing it actually, but he says he lives his life by it. Kalino’s not really used to ‘trying’ except at trying to not try. Which takes more work than you’d think, Kalino claims. Kalino believes too many people work themselves to death trying too hard, usually at things they think they want but are things others want or things they think they 'need' based on societal expectations. Kalino believes we should focus on finding what makes us happy and pursuing it. And for Kalino that is take lots of naps. ''Lots of naps. ''Besides napping, Kalino enjoys a good party and is known to get wild at them. Kalino has almost flunked out of school three times but has always managed to find some way to stay in school. Kalino’s parents, and especially his older ‘lawyer to be’ sister, are aggravated by Kalino’s behavior. But Kalino is too busy chilling to worry. His fellow classmates like Kalino; they enjoy his ‘go with the flow’ attitude. Somehow, Kalino was elected president of several school clubs…though he doesn’t actually do anything as president. Initially, Kalino’s sister auditioned for the show to pay for law school. Kalino auditioned as well to prove to his sister and the viewers that he can win Total Drama without really trying. We let him join to see he if he can actually back up his claim. Total Drama Genesis Audition Tape Trivia ]] *Kalino was the seventh newcomer eliminated at the merge, ninth from the Molting Eagles, and fifteenth overall. He received eleven cups of coffee. *Kalino was an attempt to due something different with a main antagonist, as most male antagonists tend to be seducers or gamebots. I specifically wanted to try to have an antagonist that seemed like a comedy relief character. *As implied in his bio and the story, Kalino is actually very intelligent but doesn't apply himself. *Originally, I hadn’t planned for the flash drives to be such a big deal. Kalino would have had two, the only working ones. He'd tease them all season long, setting up the Chekhov’s Gun...that would never go off. Kalino would’ve been blindsided when everyone caught on to him, except Vance, and would be voted off with both in his pocket. *The flash drives were always planned to be a subversion of the usual immunity idols, which are usually deus ex machinas for villains to escape eliminations. I decided I liked the idea more of the flash drives being the deus ex machinas that eliminate the villain, Kalino, and developed an idea around it. *Kalino and Pascal were meant to be foils of each other; Pascal's over strategizes and tries to have an exact plan, but planning too far in advance screws him over. Kalino is more go with the flow and open to changing voting plans, but failing to plan for the endgame causes his own downfall. *Kalino means 'brilliant' or 'bright one'. It was chosen to hint at his hidden intelligence. *Kalino was considered to make it farther to the final 6, but remained at the final 8 to give other characters more story. Gallery KalinoForRhonda.png|Kalino fanart drawn by Toad. Thanks Toad <3 Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis